


[판윙(역아고)/년북/AU] 오래된 전축 #39

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [28]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Organ Trafficking
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 차가운 도시남자





	[판윙(역아고)/년북/AU] 오래된 전축 #39

#39

 

**

난

인간을

좋아한다.

특히,

사랑한다.

내

박제콜렉션에 장식된,

신체부위들

매우

아름다워

 

***

 

 

<민현 POV>

 

 

난

독실하다.

내 면전에서 나를

악마라고 부른 사람에게, 나는. 답했다.

그의 두 눈 사이에 총알을 박아넣으면서.

[물론, 악마가 있어야.]

신도 있지.

빵야

가서 만나라구.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

아스팔트위의

쓰레기통.

그것을 우리는,

도시라고 부른다.

쓰레기통 안의

쥐새끼들.

그들을 우리는,

인간이라고 부른다.

들끓는 시궁창같이,

여름이면 부풀어오르는 장기냉장고들.

건강하고, 실한놈일수록. 돈이 더 나가기때문에.

나는, 유동인구가 많은 거리에 편하게 자리를 잡고,

관찰한다.

내가 어릴 때는, 개미들을 몇 시간이고, 앉아서 바라보곤했지.

그러고, 깨달았다.

아,

똑같구나.

인간도,

개미같이.

일정한 규모이상이 모이면,

개인이

사라지고.

남는건,

일정한 규칙에 맞춰서 메트로놈처럼 움직이는,

 

군체群體, colony  
(: 같은 종의 생물이 집단을 이루어 어느 기간 동안 한 장소에서 사는 것)

그러니까,

사냥은

즐겁게.

 

***

 

여자든, 남자든.

상관은 별로

없어.

일할때는,

미적감각을 접어놓는다.

물론,

더 재미가 있는 쪽은. 남자.

먹는 재미

꿀잼.

먹고나서 처리하는 것도,

편하다.

여자는, 너무

말랑거려서, 힘들어.

자르기가.

 

 

가끔,

특별한 주문이 들어오기도 해서.

예전에 중국의 부유한 여성 한 분,

자기처럼 예쁜 여자 신장을 원하시더군.

그다지 예쁘지 않은데요-라고 면전에 대고 말하지는 않았어.

사냥꾼도,

먹고 살아야지.

 

***

 

내 미적감각은,

식감과

맞닿아있는 듯.

예전부터 그랬어.

예쁘지 않는 건,

맛있지도 않아.

음식이나, 인간이나.

그건 똑같은 듯.

거리에 앉아서, 레스토랑 메뉴를 고르듯.

설렉.

설렉.

흐음.

오늘은,

너로 정했다!

하핫.

식사는

유쾌하게.

 

***

 

섹스, 푸드, 엔터테인먼트.

대부분의 인간들은 필요하지.

순위가 다를 뿐, 거기서

거기.

인종, 국가, 종교, 남녀, 노소, 계층.

모두 다

상관없어.

섹스, 푸드, 엔터테인먼트.

이 셋을 중심으로 너의 하루가,

사회의 구조가,

역사의 흐름이.

결정되고, 그러니까.

쉽게

살라고.

셋 중에 하나만 있어도,

이 순간은.

행복하니까.

물론, 나는. 그 셋을,

한 번에 취할 수 있지.

하하하.

참

아름답지.

나.

 

***

 

언젠가

정신과에 간 적이 있어,

미친 건 아니고.

궁금해서.

얼마나

바보같은 얘기를 할지.

예상한대로 나왔고,

물론 상담 후에는, 상담사를

먹었지.

뭐,

그랬다고.

 

***

 

나르시스트-

과대망상-

집착증-

흐음.

뭐, 됐어.

나에게 어떤 이름Label을 주든,

상관없어.

노 프라블럼.

그러면,

뭐가 프라블럼?

장식장에 어떤 이름을 붙이든,

그 안에

있는 것이

아름다우면

오케

오케

***

물고 뜯고 맛보고 즐기고

따 먹고,

먹고,

나머지는

팔고.

난 도시에 잘 어울리는 짐승.

도시에 사는 사람들, 너무나

약해.

조금이라도 규칙에서 벗어나면,

모르지.

어떻게

할줄.

양새끼들.

쥐새끼들.

어릴 적부터, 훈육 교육 세뇌 받은.

포동포동

먹음직한

아기돼지들.

이따다기마스으

난

도시의

늑대

하핫.

유쾌

 

***

 

그런데,

문득.

느꼈어.

어느 날.

섭제로Sub-Zero로 냉장되어있는 바디콜렉션들을 바라보면서.

갑자기.

너무

재미없어졌어.

다

죽어있잖아.

그러고보니,

내 손을 거친 것들은 모두.

죽어버리네.

사정 후에.

흐물흐물.

그은 후에.

딱딱하게.

구운 후에.

낭창낭창.

다,

그 상태

그대로

멈춰

라

하.

섹스. 푸드. 엔터테인먼트.

다,

식었네.

관심이.

어쩌지.

 

***

난

상담중

[형, 나 어떡해. 요즘 살 맛 안남.]

[넌 왜 항상 문제를 끌고 오냐.]

[아니이, 문제가 아니라.

요즈음, 뭘 해도. 별로야. 다, 그저그래.]

[...그러고보니, 너. 살아있는 것 아직도 두려워하지.]

칫.

정곡을.

[아니야, 나 괜찮아. 노 프라블럼.]

[살아있는 사람을 못 견뎌서, 다 먹어버리는 거잖아.

너 뱃 속으로, 입 속으로, 냉장하고, 냉동하고, 벽에다가, 걸어놓고.]

그건,

[비유우우티풀 하게 하기 위해서, 찰나의 순간의 인간을.

그 아름다움을.

영원히,

간직할려고 내가. 하는 거지, 딱히.

무서워서 그런 건 아니야. 인간이.]

[영원한 건 없어, 인간한테. 넌 예전부터, 그걸 못 견뎌했지.

아직도, 두려워하는군. 늙는 것, 죽는 것, 사라지는 것.]

...이 형이.

[형도 나한테 뭐라할 입장은 아니죠.]

[흐음. 뭐어쨌든. 내가 처방 한 번 내려줄까?]

[언제 상담사자격증 땄데.]

[너가 맘에 드는 사람 한 번 사귀어봐.]

잉.

[그냥 먹으면 편한데, 왜 그런 짓을 해.]

[그러니까아, 너는. 예전부터. 다른 사람이 존재한다고 생각하지 않지?]

흠.

[그래. 먹이. 내가 먹고 싶은 것, 안 먹고 싶은 것.

아름다운 것. 추한 것.

구분해서, 먹는 것.

그게 다야. 양, 쥐, 돼지새끼.

그것 정도일까. 인간은.]

[아름답지만, 먹고 싶지 않은 사람은 없었냐?]

...어.

어라.

그거,

생각치도 못한

조합인데.

[그런 사람을 사귀어봐.

언제까지, 개미집처럼 인간들을 관찰하는 아이로 남아있을거냐.

정상인은 안 되더라도, 흉내는 내봐.]

[인간을, 인정하라고? 동물로서가 아니라?]

[그래, 너처럼 아름다운 사람이라면.

먹지 않고,

계속 너의 곁에 두고 싶지 않겠어?]

나처럼

아름다우운?

[네에버어~. 그런 사람이 있겠어. 형도 차암. 농담도.]

[너 맘대로 해라.]

...흐음.

애인?

에, 인간으로?

강아지나, 고양이 말고.

키운다면.

흐음.

그런 사람이

있겠어.

하.

 

 

 

***

그래서,

여느 날과 다름 없이.

관찰 중.

하아.

노잼

노잼노잼

노재애애앰.

오늘은

바퀴벌레들만 드글드글.

추하고,

띄껍고,

맛없는.

것들의

퍼레읻

으.

그냥 들어갈까.

먹을 만한 놈이 없네.

하아.

나도 중증이다.

그때,

 

 

 

 

내 눈에

들어온.

검정 코트.

 

 

허억.

 

 

아

름

답

다

 

나만큼

 

 

 

 

 

***

이건 본 적이 없는 그런 아름다움이야

말로 설명해도 알아듣지 못할 거야

책 속에서나 볼 수 있는

꿈 속에서나 만나보는

너야

너

***

 

[저기요.]

[...네?]

[시간 나시면, 차 한잔 하실래요?]

[...예? 저, 무슨...]

[제가 살게요. 차 말고, 아이스크림도 좋겠네. 자, 가죠.]

[아니, 아니. 잠깐만. 뭐에요, 지금.]

[전 민현이라고 해요. 우리 오늘부터 1일하죠. 이름이 뭐에요?]

[아니, 저. 저요? 종현인데요. 아니, 그게아니라. 잠깐만, 어디가는 거에요오? 잠시만요.]

[오케오케~. 예스구웃~]

 

***

 

그렇게,

시작된 이야기.

과연

먹지 않고

버틸 수 있을까.

 

 

 

 

키킥.

 

 

***

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

늘어나는 커플리잉.


End file.
